


Are You Worthy?

by iwan_rian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwan_rian/pseuds/iwan_rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Stark has become King in The North, marched south with a great Northern Army, destroyed his enemies and took the Iron Throne...but he doesn't want it.So he travels to Essos to see if Daenerys is a worthy queen for the South, and a important ally for the war to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King's Landing

Jon

He did it.He actually did it.The once bastard Lord Commander of the Nights Watch.Now legitimate and King in The North, could be king of so much more as he stood at the foot of the Iron Throne in Red Keep.He just stared at the ugly, Iron chair.This is what caused all the suffering? This! he thought to himself.

"Go on Jon! Take it, it's yours." Grenn shouted to him from behind.

"You fucked them southern bastard Jon! Now take what they have!" Tormund loudly added in.

"Too long have we been oppressed by the Southron and their loyalists, my King.Now we have a Northerner in power.A Stark on the Iron Throne." Said the GreatJon.

Jon looked over his shoulder at these three men.Who were among his closest advisors, but met each on completely different circumstances.Each one of them a reminder of his journey and how much he went through to get where he was now.He took each step slowly.It felt like climbing a mountain.He eyed the Throne up and down when he reached the top, before carefully sitting on the chair.It felt cold and really uncomfortable at first, he didn't enjoy the feel of the steel on him at all.It then began to feel hotter.Much hotter.He felt his chest tightening and his head banging, all the bad memories this thing has brought him, The North and Westeros.He could feel the madness that plagued all the previous Kings who have sat on this Throne.He quickly got up from it.

"No!" He said,"I'm not taking it."

He looked at the three who were all staring at him confused.

"But Jon you can be king." Grenn responded.

Jon stared at him coldly,"I AM King, Grenn.Remember that."

Grenn went quiet and looked to his feet, as did the other two men.

"Who ever sat on this chair had done no good for my family or the North, and has dealt constant lies, schemes and plots.They can have it, Starks never belonged in the South."

The men had nothing to answer back with after the speech.

"Now fetch for my sister and the rest there is a lot that has to be discussed."

_____________

Jon sat in the small council chambers with his commanders and Lords of the North.Discussing the best course of action of who to put on the Throne.Jon sat and listened as they argued what they thought was best.Some said let them fight amongst themselves, put a loyalist on the throne, burn the south to the ground.Jon believed that sometimes they forgot their king was even there, but one cough was all he had to give to make them fall silent.It sometimes scared him how much power he had.Their debate was interrupted when the doors flung open to the sight of Sansa walking in with two guards either side.

"Your Grace." She bowed 

"Sansa." Jon answered.

"I hear your not taking the Throne."

"Word travels faster in the South."

She gave a small laugh,"I would thought Jon you would thin-"

"Where's Rickon?"

Sansa was taken aback by his directness,"In Winterfell with Bran."

"Did you bring her with you?"

"Yes, Jon." She answered smiling.

"Is she being guarded?"

"Four guards outside her door and Ghost in the room."

"Good."

"Sam is here too Jon, just outside."

A quick smirk appeared on Jon's face for a second.

"Send him in," Jon waved his hand,"You can all leave we can talk more about this tomorrow."

Just like everyone left the room including Sansa.It was now so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.He made a group of powerful men leave his presence with a wave of his hand.Once again the power scared him.He then got up to get cups of wine for him and Sam.Jon was happy to see his friend once again, so much has happened since Sam left Castle Black for Old Town.So much has changed.That was the last time Jon remembered actually smiling at something that wasn't her.Since his brothers betrayed the world has just broke his soul and gave no reason for him to be happy.He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of metal shaking.He looked towards the doorway and saw his friend standing there with his maester chain around his neck, a smile on his round face.

"Hello Jon." 

Jon immediately closed the distance between the two of them, and took his old friend into a embrace.

"It's been too long my friend." He broke their hug and pointed to a nearby chair,"please sit Sam."

Sam slumped into the nearby chair, his chain rustling as he sat.Jon took up the two cups he filled with wine and placed one in front of Sam.Jon sat in the chair next to him with a painful grunt from some wound or scar on his body.He has so many now he can't tell where it comes from.He raised his cup to Sam.

"Many blessings my old friend." Their cups met with a chink with some wine spilling over.

"And to you Jon." Sam responded with a smile.

They both took a big gulp from their cups and set them back down on the table.

"That's good wine." Jon said with a refreshing sigh.

"Arbor, I can tell after so much time in the Reach.Wines so much better in the South." Sam responded with a chuckle.

"The ONLY good thing." Jon mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, Jon?"

"Nothing." He quipped, "So I see your time at the Citadel has done you well.You looked to of lost some weight, you don't stutter and you seem less...afraid."

"Well Jon," he began,"If my time at the wall has taught me anything it's that there is more to fear then just blood or my father."

Jon couldn't argue with that.

"As for my stutter that ended as soon as met with my father." 

Jon was taken aback a bit. He would of thought Sam would never want to see his father again."What happened?"

"I was just curious one day and decided to visit Horn Hill.Just to see if I remembered it or if it changed." he took swig of his wine.

"While on the road up to the entrance I was met by two of our houses soldiers. Apparently my father knew I was coming.They escorted me to the gates where my father was standing looking as mean as ever." He paused, looking reluctant about what he was going to say.

"Go ahead Sam"

"His first words to me after all those years were 'So you disgrace my family name, not only by being craven but by becoming a maester too.' I didn't know what to say, I just stood there gawking at him.'Nothing to say to your father?'. At that point I closed my mouth, looked at him dead in the eyes and said 'You are not my father' and walked away."

Jon gave Sam one of his rare smirks,"I'm proud of you Sam.You stood up for yourself."

"I have to admit I couldn't stop smiling after I said that." He chuckled.

"Your still smiling now." Jon said sipping his wine.He was confused when he saw Sam's expression change to a more serious one.

"That's one of the reasons why I came here Jon."

"What do you mean?"

"I hear you never smile anymore."

Jon's body tensed up,"Can we not do this Sam."

"No Jon!" He said almost immediately,"I didn't just come as a friend.I came here a worried one!"

There was a moments silence before Sam began talking again.

"I've heard stories Jon, that you have changed.Not just from southerners but your men aswell.And the things I have heard that had happened to you, that would make a normal man go insane or kill themselves."

Sam moved in closer to Jon.

"I know you experienced a lot at the Wall Jon and you changed there too, but nothing like what I have heard.Talk to me tell me about it and I'll try to understand."

That last sentenced jerked Jon, he gripped onto the now empty cup with a tight grip.

"NO ONE can understand what I went through Sam! Not you not anybody!" He said coldly through his teeth.

"Come on Jon there must be something you can show for this act!" Sam responded irritated.It seems his friend has also grown confident.

"This is no act Sam." He stated slowly and more cold then the last.

He looked down at his gloved hand that hid his burnt flesh underneath.

"Do you want to try to understand what I've been through from my brothers betraying me to where we sit now?" He asked half rhetorical half serious.

"Please Jon." Sam pleaded with the beady eyes Jon first saw when he met Sam.

Jon stood up pushing his chair away.He whipped of his glove that covered the burnt hand, threw off his Nights Watch cloak and started loosening laces of his black doublet then discarding.All that was left on him was a dirty white cotton shirt.

"When you last saw me I had only my burnt hand and this scar on my face.Now look at me."

When he threw off the shirt, he watched as Sam's new persona disintegrated back into the easily scared and squeamish boy he once knew.Sam's reaction wasn't any different then the few people who saw his body like this.The arm with his burnt hand now extended all the way up to his elbow, the little bit of skin left on his forearm was charred, black as coal.The rest was all red from the flesh and muscle exposed.His chest and stomach littered with small and big scars a like and one very distinct one that went from hip up the side of his body.His back was the same, except for a fresh wound from the arch of his back going diagonal towards his shoulder, that would most definetly turn into another scar.

"Do you understand now Sam?" Jon asked him deadpan.

"By the Gods." Was all Sam could muster up to say.Still open mouthed.

"I'd give you a chest of gold if you could tell the difference between the ones the Nights Watch gave me and the others." He said sitting down wincing from the pain of the wound on his back."This is just my body.I have countless on my legs."

"Jon the one on your back is fresh, I should patch it up."

"It was from the siege this morning, it will be ok until tomorrow Sam."

"I'm surprised your not dead! How did you get all of these?"

A wave of sadness came over Jon then,"That's the thing Sam, the stories and memories of how I got them, is worse then the physical pain of them." He pointed to his abdomen."This cluster around here is from my old brothers, aswell as this one that's straight through the Heart.That hurt me.They always said a bastard could be something in the Nights Watch, didnt matter who you were you all equal.I was chased out of Winterfell, then I was killed in what I finally felt like was home by my own family."

"Why do still wear the uniform?" Sam asked just trying to offer something.

"Black was always my colour." Was the only decent answer Jon could think of."You heard the story of my 'resurrection'?"

Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's true.The last thing those traitors expected, and it was most likely their last ever memory.Before I beheaded everyone of them."

A awkward tension hung once Jon finished that sentence but he continued on.

"That leads me to how I burnt the rest of my arm." He said laying it out in the table."The red priestess that brought me back to life, offered me a deal to convert to her religion and burn all of her god's enemies.I said no.So she went to Ramsay Bolton who just murdered his father and became Warden of the North and converted him.He was mad enough without giving him fire to play with.A flayed man was horrifying enough without watching it on fire too.So during the battle of Winterfell I faced Ramsay in single combat, he was truly the image of insane.In one hand a sword the other a wooden club on fire using wildfire.At one point he got me on the ground and knelt on top of me and started to slowly 'cook' me.If it wasn't for Ghost half of my face could be burnt."

"What happened to Ramsay and the red woman?"

"I found the woman in the crypts of Winterfell, had her brought before me and beheaded her.As for Ramsay he escaped back to the Dreadfort but once I threatened to bring the whole fury of the North down on them, they presented him outside the gates to me.They turned on him after he lit some of his soldiers on fire and sent them out to fight.When he came out he had that ugly smile on his bastard face, I immediately put Longclaw through his stomach and watched him die."

He looked upon Sam, who is looking shocked, with a cold stare.

"They were only two stories Sam, and they have turned you into a scared child.Everyone of these scars on me hold a story of how I got them.Everyone worse then the other, and each one has ripped my soul apart.That is why I don't smile anymore."

"Come on Jon! There must be something?" Sam was pleading, not accepting the changed Jon Snow.

"Well, there one thing.She does."

"Lyanna." 

Jon nodded.

"I've heard she is beautiful.Congratulations." Sam smiled.

"She is great." He agreed feeling happy at the thought of her, but was soon gone when he remembered what they were talking about."Anyways, apart from her I don't smile anymore.That's also the reason I don't want the Iron Throne, I got most of these scars in the South.The only reason I went south was for the men, because you and I both know Sam the real war is North beyond the wall.It's Ironic really, the more south of the Wall you go, the more barbaric the people seem to be."

"Speaking of that Jon, who is going to sit on the Iron Throne?"

He rubbed his hand on his forehead,"I have no idea Sam.We need someone who is strong and just, but is smart enough to deal with the politics of the South.We need someone who commands respect for good reason from everyone, Lords and peasants alike.But feared by their enemies."

"You'll be a looking for a while."

"Does a person like that even exist anymore? It's a shame the Targaryens are all gone we could of just give it to them."

"There is one left, Jon."

Jon turned his head quickly, his full attention on Sam."What did you say?"

"There is one Targaryen left.I learned about her when I was with maester Aemon at the wall.She conquered all of Slaver's Bay and took up residence in Meereen, she has a army of unsullied and sellswords about 12,000 strong on it's own and has three dragons." He said sounding like a excited child.

"We might have found the person were looking for Sam, but I have to see her for what she truly is."

"What do you mean, Jon" Sam asked confused.

"I'm going to go to Meereen and see what she is like for myself, but I won't go as Jon Stark King in The North.I will go as the person I am, that has always got the best out of people Jon Snow the bastard son of Eddard Stark.If she is all that she is claimed to be, I will give her what she wants."

Jon stood up from his chair,"We'll sort this out Sam in the days to come, but now I want to see Lyanna before I sleep.Goodnight Sam."

Sam smiled,"Goodnight Jon."

____________

Jon got lost a few times trying to navigate the halls of the Red Keep, but he made it to his room.As Sansa promised there were four guards outside the room, once he got to the door he dismissed them.He was immediately met by Ghost.

"Hey boy, have you been looking after Lyanna?" He asked his direwolf as he nuzzled into Jon's hand.

Jon walked over to nearby cot his precious Lyanna was in.He looked down at her in her quiet sleep.She was the image of Jon, and was a true Stark.Val left nothing in her accept for her beauty, the wildling who he needed to give him a heir ended up creating the most precious thing in his life.And died doing it.

"Hey little one," he whispered."Enjoy your gentle sleep, you'll need for when we go to Meereen."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead,"Love you Lyanna."


	2. Meereen

Jon 

Jon was sorting out a few last minute errands before he and Lyanna set sail for Meereen.He has put a council in place to run Westeros and keep the peace until his return just as was leaving for the port, Jon was met at the entrance by Sansa and Sam.

"Where were the two of ye? I was looking all morning for you." He said sounding a bit irritated.

"Sorry, Jon." Sansa answered first,"We only heard you wanted us now."

"Well your here now. I have put a council in place and now I need to tell the two of your roles while I'm gone."

"Whatever you need, your Grace." Sam said some what jokingly.Jon didn't laugh though.

"Sansa I want you to go back North and help Bran rule as regent."

"Of course my King, but Jon are you sure you don't want me to look after Lyanna while your gone? Your not even bringing any guards with you."

"She stays with me at all times." Jon stated clearly."Besides Ghost takes more care of her then me now, and she'll have a wet nurse.Anyways, you should get going Sansa."

"One more matter your grace.We found Walda Frey, the widow to Roose Bolton.She had a child while in hiding, a boy.The last of the line of house Bolton.What will we do with him."

Jon let out a sigh, it's just one thing after another."Bring him to Winterfell, I'll raise him as ward and groom him for a worthy lord of the Dreadfort."

"Are you sure Jon? The Boltons have been nothing but trouble for us and a lot of children die in infancy."

Jon couldn't believe what he just heard, he moved closely towards Sansa and stared her with as cold eyes as possible.

"Was that child the one who ordered the red wedding, was that child The Lord of the Dreadfort during the war, did he lead the Bolton army against me no.He is a child, and has done nothing wrong to me or our family.I thought I rescued you that day I killed Peter Baelish, and all those snakes in Westeros, but maybe your more like a snake then a direwolf.And I hate snakes Sansa."

Jon was so engrossed in what he was saying that, he didn't noticed the expression change on Sansa's face.The so-called beauty of the North with a reserved face that always had a smile was replaced with the look of a scared child.

"You should go now Sansa.It's a long trip to Winterfell on the King's Road, and Winter Is Coming."

"Yes you grace." She mumbled before quickly scurrying out of the Red Keep.

Jon looked to Sam who had the same worried look he wore on his face last night.

"You were a little tough on her Jon.I think she is scared you'll hurt."

Jon looked at him coldly,"How dare you say that Sam! I already showed you what I went through, that was including getting my family back.I would never hurt any of them, I would actually die for them.She should be worried about the lie I told her.Winter isn't coming, it's already here and the dead walk with it."

Jon stopped and let out a sigh to relieve his frustration.

"Anyways Sam, I have a important job for you while I'm gone."

"Sure Jon, what do you want?"

"I have put together a council to run the South while I'm away, some Lords, Ladies and some of my most trusted men I have fought with.But they are men of war, they can bring peace and law with their men.They don't know about administrating, accounting, making laws and politics like you do."

"So you want me to be involved in anything that doesn't involve fighting." He chuckled.

"Not just that Sam, I want you to lead the council.You will be the Hand of the King, you'll be the dominant voice in the council, you word is final, you'll have nearly as much power of a King."

Sam looked shocked.He was left open mouthed and it was a whole minute before he answered.

"N-No Jon I can't."

"You can and you will, your king commands it."

Sam knew there no point in arguing and gave a smile,"I'll make sure you won't regret this Jon."

"The only thing I regret is that I haven't spent more time with my friend before I left." With that they both hugged each other.

"Be safe Jon."

"Don't worry Sam I'll come back." 

As they let go of the hug Sam gave a chuckle.

"I know you do, death didn't even stop you."

"Bye, Sam" were Jon's final words before leaving for the harbor.

_________

Daenerys 

Dany was getting more and more tired as the council meeting dragged on.It has only been a week since she was rescued from Khal Jhaqo by Ser Jorah and Daario.With talks that Astapor and Yunkai are attacking Meereen while it's weak, the Sons of the Harpy still attacking from the shadows even after Tyrion capturing and killing their leader Hizdahr zo Loraq and word that the Ghiscari are siding with Astapor and Yunkai.Varys also hasn't heard any word from Westeros in a year, she doesn't know anything that is happening in the country that she calls home and has to sail to back with a army.After she is done in Slavers Bay and Essos which is already on the verge of collapse.

She is only seventeen, and has been through more than she should of.Sometimes she just wished she wasn't a Targaryen and just a normal peasant girl, not locked into any prophecy or duty.Just free to do what she wanted, but she isn't.So she has to take what is rightfully hers with fire and blood, and have the power to give people the freedom she wants.There was some good news to bring back to Meereen after her rescue, her dragons now listen to her again so she can let her children fly free again.

"Don't you agree, My Queen?" Ser Barristan asked snapping her out of daydream.

"What?" Was all she said.She looked around at her council who were all staring at her.She felt heat rush to her face with embarrassment.

"I said that we should end the council for today and rest." She old knight gave Dany, he knew that she was struggling to keep attention.

"Good idea Ser Barristan," Dany stood up."We will resume this council another time, but I think it's time for us to retire for the night."

"Ye maybe, but I have a important mission to carry out." Tyrion announced as he jumped of his chair.

"What important mission are you undertaking in the middle of the night my lord." Lord Varys asked confused.

"I'm meeting and helping the working class of Meereen." Tyrion answered in a official tone.

"You mean your whoring from brothel to brothel." Ser Jorah sneered at the little man.

"Whores work too Mormont, and where would they be without my gold.Out on the streets most likely."

Ser Jorah scoffed at him.Tyrion then turned towards her, as he made his way towards the exit.

"Besides, all work and no tits makes this dwarf very unhappy." 

Dany stared at the half-man, bemused at what he just said to her, as he waddled out of the room.Varys soon followed bowing his bald head as he left.Ser Barristan was next to walk pass, Dany gave him a for thanks for ending this council meeting.When Jorah passed by, they gave each other a nod.Their relationship was still complicated.Greyworm exited silent not lifting from his bow once.Daario just had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, she knew what he wanted tonight.All that was left in the room now was her and Missandei.

"Would you like help preparing for bed your Grace?" She asked.

"No thanks Missandei, you go leave with the others."

With a bow, Missandei was up and gone and left Dany alone.She immediately made way to her chambers to rest, she decided to have a cup of wine to help with the sleep.As she was pouring the wine, she felt hands on her body and lips on her neck.

"Not tonight Daario." She groaned at him.

"Come on Daenerys, why not?" He asked not stopping his advances.

"Cause I'm not in the mood."

"I can get you in the mood.Come on you'll enjoy it, you always have." He argued.Dany had a feeling she wasn't going to, but she knew that he wasn't going to give up, so she relented.

She was right.She didn't enjoy it at all.Daario was more interested in his pleasure then hers,finished and was asleep in a few minutes.Just as Dany was getting into it.It was probably for the best though, she has a busy and hard path ahead of her and she is Queen.She must do what Queens do, rule.She then turned over and closed her eyes for sleep.

____________

Daenerys *Dream*

Dany was walking in the desert at night, only light coming from the giant moon above.She felt like she had been walking for hours in this desert, and felt panicked aswell but she didn't know why.Then she heard it, the howl, she was being hunted by a wolf.She began to run in the hope to get away, but the further and faster she ran the closer the howl seem to get.She kept running across the dunes of the desert in hope she could find refuge from this hunt.She was relieved when after climbing a gigantic sand hill, she was met with a ruined settlement.Actually it was more then just a settlement, it was a city.It was Meereen.

What happened to it? Most of the walls and buildings have crumbled and the desert had reclaimed it.She moved closer to city she ruled but as she did, a smell started to appear.It became stronger, and stronger, then it became a stink, but once she reached the gates it was a retched odor.The smell made her gag, she didn't want to think what was on the other side let alone go in.

'No Dany, Your blood of the dragon you shouldn't be afraid.You've faced much worse.'

She heard another howl come over the hill she just climbed down.

'And much worse is after you right now.'

She pushed open the gates and coughed from the gust of sand that came out, but nearly got sick from what she smelt and saw.The rotting corpses of animals, lions and bears specifically, littered the ground.Squished spiders and worms made a nightmarish wet mud that covered everywhere.The smell of burning wheat was in the air.What in the name of the gods is this? Dany heart and breathing then stopped when she heard a growl come from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the beast that was hunting her, it was the biggest wolf she had ever seen in her life.It's massive red eyes were piercing into her soul, he was baring its teeth.Was this the thing that did it? The beast began to run at her, she panicked and started running backwards before stumbling and hitting the ground.She closed her eyes in anticipation of the bite that would clamp down on her neck, but it didn't come.She carefully opened her eyes and saw the beast standing over her with blood dripping from its mouth, but it wasn't hers.She looked to her side and saw a snakes head, a inch away from her, which was ripped from its body which was flung a yard away.The wolf saved her, the snake was right beside and could of killed her right there, she never even saw it.She lifted her hand to pet her saviour on the neck, but as she did she felt something warm.She looked at her hand and saw blood, not hers, not the snake's but the beast's.She looked and saw two big bite marks left by the snake, the wolf then collapsed onto her.

____________

Dany woked up sweating from her dream.She looked around to reassure herself it was a dream.She felt the pillow underneath her head, felt the furs that covered her naked body, looked around at the architecture of this roomin the Great Pyramid which was in the city she ruled and still standing.What was that dream about? She thought to herself, but she cleared it away as quickly as it came in.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself."Just a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet next chapter.


	3. Fire & Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is out so late, I was nearly done on Friday when I fucked up and lost in all.Sorry if the chapters bad I was in a rush to get to you.If it makes up for it, we'll have a Tyrion POV next.Thanks for reading.

Jon

"Five minutes until docking!" A shout came from one of the crewmen.

Finally Jon was here in Meereen.He had spent weeks in a small cabin with Lyanna, her wet nurse and ghost.Jon hasn't left the room at all during the journey.The captain himself told Jon to come out, but he couldn't leave Lyanna.They could of sailed on a private ship, but Jon felt that would cause some suspicion about who he really was.He decided though that it was alright for them to leave the cabin.

As Jon got up, he only had to open the door slightly before Ghost bolted outside.The direwolf had been restless for the entire trip being stuck in the cabin, not being able to run or hunt freely.The wet nurse and Lyanna followed Ghost before Jon exited himself.He squinted from the power of sunlight the sunlight which hasn't seen in weeks, but he was almost blown back by the heat.He has never been anywhere this hot, not even when he travelled south.It felt like his Night's Watch grabs were melting, but he himself still felt cold.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he was taken aback by the city he has travelled to.It was so big and so foreign.In the midst of Jon's thoughts about the city, he realized he didn't know a thing about it.Not at all during his preparations to leave for Meereen, did he think of learning about the country.Stupid Jon, as usual.Maybe if you weren't so stupid you could of saved so much more people.He decided to ask the captain about the city, just enough to stay out of trouble.

"Captain!" He called to him.The captain was old, bald man.He had bronze skin and looked strong for his age.

"Ahh Westerosi!" he said in a strange accent."You finally came out of your hole."

"I need your help captain.This is my first time to this country, I don't know anything about the culture,law,politics.Can you help?"

"Very stupid of you Westerosi." The captain said, at least someone agrees with Jon."What do you want to know?"

"Just the basics.Enough to keep me out of trouble and survive."

"Well Westerosi I know how could earn a bit of gold, the fighting pits, kill for gold.You look like you've been in a few fights, and won obviously.If you win enough the people of Meereen will come to know and like you, and that has it's own benefits.More gold, good food, women." He winked.

"They kill for sport!" Jon was shocked.

"Yes Westerosi, a very old tradition in Slaver's Bay.Slave's were trained to fight for their masters, they fought to the death, if they won their masters got gold, they got fame.When the Targaryen queen took over and liberated the slaves she closed all the fighting pits, but has reopened them in recent times because of pressure from the masters."

Bad start Daenerys Targaryen, turning on your principles and letting people kill for sport.

"As for the good points, they end there.You came to Meereen at a very bad time my friend.A shadow orginisation called the Sons of the Harpy have been trying to oust the Targaryen, and restore the city back to its former slave days.They are said to be funded and lead by the masters, they have been killing the queen's unsullied and former slaves.People gather together in crowds leaving entire areas to ghosts."

"So how do I avoid them?" Jon asked.

"Follow the crowd." The captain smirked."Aswell as threats inside the city, there are also external ones.There is civil war Westerosi.You see, a few months ago rumour went around that the Targaryen was missing.Meereen was left leaderless and in chaos, and the other cities saw opportunity.With the help of the Ghiscari, Astapor and Yunkai are looking to despose the Targaryen.So if I were you Westerosi, do whatever business you have quick.Before a siege."

"Speaking abou the Targaryen captain, where does she reside?"

"Have you travelled all this way just to have a look at her face Westerosi?" The captain chuckled."I wouldn't blame you though.I hear she is a goddess, a beauty to behold." He then pointed towards the city."Do you that pyramid over, with the Targaryen banner.You can't miss it."

And Jon didn't, it dwarfed every other building in the city.In fact it was one of the biggest things Jon had ever seen, even the wall.At it's apex flew a flag with the three headed dragon of house Targaryen, and inside it was the last Targaryen, possible future queen of the south.Who already lets people kill for sport, has a city in chaos and is at civil war.Daenerys Targaryen, you have a lot of making up to do.His thoughts were interrupted when heard the sound of wood hitting the ground.He looked across and saw a platform layed connecting the ship to the pier.

"Well, it looks like our journey ends here Westerosi." The captain held out his hand, and Jon shook it.

"Thank you for everything captain, I wish you well on your future journeys.Any last minute tips you want to tell me before I leave?"

"Yes, watch out for dragons." The captain laughed, but Jon didn't and turned to leave.

When they got off the ship Jon followed the captain's advice of follow the crowd, and it worked.It was still a struggle to get to the Great Pyramid though.They spent hours navigating the city and winding through the streets.The sky was red by the time they reaches the Great Pyramid, it would of took longer if people didn't jump out of the way of Ghost in fear.Jon turned to the wet nurse and handed her a pouch of gold.

"Take this and rent a room in that nearby tavern.Lock the door,stay in the room, don't come out at all and open the door to no one except me.Do you understand?"

"Yes your grace." She answered, sounding a bit scared.

Jon then looked down at ghost, and scratched the direwolf's head,"Take care of them Ghost."

The direwolf lowered it's head and followed Lyanna and the wet nurse.Jon then turned towards the Great Pyramid, that hung a shadow over the city.In there possibly lies the future queen to sit on the Iron Throne, to control the south from the Red Keep.And maybe a future ally in the war to come.Well Daenerys Targaryen, lets see if you are worthy.

___________

Daenerys

Today's audience was both dull and worrying.It was dull because people were coming to her with the same problems, the worrying part was that they were either about the Sons of the Harpy or the anarchy in the city.The Sons of the Harpy have been growing more aggressive recently, they've been killing more freedmen and unsullied everyday.They are bleeding her city dry with no signs of stopping until she is ousted.The Harpies have been one of the reasons for the complaint every other person who came told her about, the city in chaos.People have been in panic from the Harpies killings, the civil war and the fear of a siege.There has been mass looting and protests, she even had to send her unsullied to deal with a riot.By her own people, the ones she is trying to protect.Once she was finished with the final guest she gave a sigh of relief.

"You should take the rest of the day off my queen." See Barristan smiled, standing next to her.

She gave him a tired smile in return,"Thank you Ser Barristan, but there is still business for me to attend to."

"Don't worry about that your grace, that is why you have your council.We'll deal with the small matters your grace."

"Speaking of small matters, where is the Lannister?"

"Dealing with some of those matters your Grace.He promised us this morning that he was dealing with some important work all day."

"Well, promise me Ser Barristan that any of that 'important work' doesn't involve wine or whores." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." The old knight smirked, it got a giggle out of Dany.As Dany was about to stand up to leave, Grey worm came in.

"My queen, one more person wishes to see you.He is standing outside now." He said.

"Another commoner?" Ser Jorah answered from the bottom of the steps."Tell them what we have told everyone that came here today, and send them on their way."

"No, it's not one of the common people.It's not a Ghiscari.Your Grace, the man is a Westerosi."

"Are you sure?" Dany asked a bit taken aback.

"What did he wear? Did he have a sigil?" Ser Barristan finished off the questions.

"He wore clothes not suitable for the heat, and was all black."

"It's sounds like a man of the Nights Watch." Ser Jorah commented.

"What would one be doing here though?" Ser Barristan questioned.

"It's funny how many Westerosi turn up when your grace has any power." He quipped looking up from the steps.

"We should talk to him your grace." Varys said looking up from the steps opposite Daario."My birds haven't reported anything to me in a year, perhaps he may hold some valuable information."

Everyone stared at Daenerys waiting for her decision."Let him in.You never what we might find." She then turned to Missandei on her other shoulder."This better be worth it." Missandei only responded with a sad smile.

Everyone stood in their place awaiting for this final visitor.Grey Worm stood parallel to Ser Jorah at the bottom of the steps, as were Daario and Varys a few steps higher.At the very top she sat, with Ser Barristan on her shoulder and Missandei on the other.She was sitting there patiently until a figure appeared at the entrance, no sooner had the figure appeared had she felt a something on her shoulder.She looked and saw it was Ser Barristan's hand and it looked to be shaking.She followed up the arm and was surprised at what she saw, Ser Barristan was as white as a ghost, his mouth open and his eyes had something she never saw in her grey knight before.Fear.

She took his hand into hers,"Are you okay Ser Barristan." She asked concerned.

Ser Barristan seemed to of broken out of any trance that he was in and took his hand away."I apologize your grace, I'm fine."

Dany wasn't sure, he seemed to of returned to normal but his eyes still had that hint of fear.She then turned her attention back to the stranger and to get a proper look at him.She was a bit surprised a what she saw, he was only young, probably only a bit older then her.He looked to have a lean build, he had dark hair and eyes and a long, solemn, guarded face with a scar just above his eye.His garbs matched his appearence, he wore all black head to toe, and as Grey Wotm said it wasn't suited for this weather.He looked very intriguing to Dany, his face had little emotion an his eyes seemed to give nothing away.

He just stood at the entrance for a time, staring at the architecture of the Great Pyramid.He then began to slowly walk forward eyeing Ser Jorah and Grey Worm, before stopping only a few feet away from them and rested his eyes on her.Even when he stared straight at her, she couldn't decipher anything about him.

"You are now in the presence of Daenerys of House Targaryen," Missandei began."the first of her name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of chains and Mother of Dragons."

The stranger stayed guarded.Dany then put on a smile and spoke,"And what is your name?"

He scanned everyone one in the room before looking back at her and answering."Jon Snow."

"Snow? I'm not familiar with this house." She asked confused.

"Its a bastard name from the North." His voice was so cold it could send a shiver down your spine.

"Oh, my apologies." She said trying to hide embarrassment.

"Why? It's not your fault." He replied.

"With the name Snow it means at least one of your parents was noble?" Ser Jorah said.

"Who were your parents?" Dany then asked.

He seemed to hesitate before answering,"I'm the son of Eddard Stark."

At that moment when she heard the name she felt a fire rise in the pit of her stomach, lips went from a smile to a hard line and she clenched her teeth."Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you into my dungeons for what your father did to my family!"

"MY FATHER, was a great man, a honourable man."

"Your father was the usurper's dog, responsible for ousting my family, our dynasty for their own sake."

Jon took a few steps, the only thing stopping him going further was Grey Worm and Ser Jorah.

"My father didn't go to war for his own sake.He went to war because your father made his brother, my uncle watch his father being burned alive while choking him to death.Aswell, your brother Rhaegar Targaryen abducted his sister my aunt Lyanna.So tell me Daenerys Targaryen, in what way did my father gain anything from that." He fired back.

Before she could answer back to his bold remarks, Daario entered into the conversation.

"Careful what you say bastard! You've had enough freedoms, do you not know how to bow before a queen.Or talk to woman." He wisecracked.

Snow then turned his cold eyes onto Daario,"I believe that Queen Daenerys Targaryen can argue for herself without one of 'her' dogs." Then he turned his attention back to her after leaving Daario annoyed."Besides she's not my Queen."

At that point she stood up feeling her dragon blood at a boiling point."How dare you! Who are you to come here and face me, the son of a traitor, and tell me I'm not a Queen! It's enough for me to feed you to my dragons."

Despite her anger and everyone else's growing annoyance with this traitor's bastard.Him though, his expression hasn't changed he was still guarded and cold.

"You misunderstand me Daenerys Targaryen, I'm a man of the Night's Watch.We protect Westeros from any threats beyond the wall.We have serve no Kings or Queens, only the realm, and the only person we follow is the Lord Commander.Which I am."

"More reason not to trust him your Grace," Ser Jorah scoffed."The Night's is just a place for Westeros to empty their dungeons when they are full up on thieves and rapists.You would find more honour and decency in a lump of dirt."

"It's true." The bastard Snow admitted."We have fallen on hard times.We get nearly all of our men from dungeons nowadays, who would rather live out their days on a frozen wall then face beheading.Then there are men like Jeor Mormont," he said turning his head towards Jorah,"Who gave up his lands and titles to his son, so he could serve the realm.Then you have his son, who was given these lands and titles but commited a great crime, and instead of facing his punishment like a man he ran into exile."

Ser Jorah seemed to look uncomfortable after his speech.

"I know who you are Jorah Mormont, and I knew your father, and if I had no honour or decency.Why did he give me this then." He pushed his cloak to one side revealing a sword and scabbard.The hilt had a white pommel carved into a animal of some description, Dany didn't know what it meant but Ser Jorah must of because he tensed up.He stayed quiet after that.Jon Snow then turned his cold stare back to her, but she met it with one of her own.

"When I think now, I do have a problem with titles your friend named out.You say you're the Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"Yes." She replied slow and cold.

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" She asked appalled.

"The country is in chaos, civil war, destruction.Where is their Queen to bring order? Because you aren't sitting in the Red Keep sitting on the Iron Throne.It's a boy everyone is calling King, so how many of those Seven Kingdoms support you?"

"I don't need them, the common people support me."

"The common people. The people who's bodies litter the streets more then grass or dirt. Why would they support you when you are suppose to be Protector of the Realm, but can't protect them."

At that point Dany was going to let all her anger flow, just because he was emotionless didn't mean she had to.

"I don't claim these titles, because they are rightfully mine! I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm! You should watch your tongue Jon Snow, it's because of these titles I have the power to rip it out! Even if I didn't have those titles I am still Breaker of Chains, Queen of Meereen and Mother of Dragons.These titles command love and respect from my people, and drive fear into my enemies.Tell me Jon Snow can you say the same?"

"I don't need titles, I only need my name." He simply replied in that same annoying cold tone.

"Your Grace!" Was said somewhere by someone to right of Daenerys, but she didn't look in that way.She was too busy being in a staring match with Jon Snow.

"Your Grace, I need to ask you something." She then realized who's voice it was, the Dwarf.

"What do you want Lannister?" She asked teeth clenched, almost like a growl.

"I want to ask about this loss if gold fro-" he just stopped suddenly.She looked at Tyrion who seemed to be in awe of their rude visitor, he was fixated on him.

"Jon Snow?" He said to Dany's shock, how in the seven Hells did he know his name.

The bastard seem to give the same look back at the dwarf, unlike the cold stares he gave everyone else."Tyrion Lannister?" And in the name of every god did he know his name!

The little Lannister then curved his mouth into a grin."Bastard."

Snow in returned softened his stare on him more."Imp."

Tyrion then made his way down the steps with the grin on his face and a hop in his stumpy legs, his pursuit to Snow was then stopped by Grey Worm and Ser Jorah standing in his way.

"Would the Queen's loyal no cock and teased cock please move to one side." He said looking up at them both.They both moved aside, but not without both of them giving him a icy glance.He didn't care though.

"It's been too long, it's good to see you again Snow." He said holding up his hand.

"Same to you Lannister." He responded shaking his hand.

"Do you know this man Lannister?" Dany asked a bit annoyed being ignored.

"I do your Grace.I met Jon Snow during a visit to Winterfell and accompanied him to the Wall.I only knew him for a few weeks but I think we left a impression on each other.Me for example, will never meet a more miserable person in my life." He chuckled,"What are you doing here Jon?"

"Yes Jon Snow," she interrupted,"What are you doing here? Or did you come half way across the world to insult me."

"I came here to see you, I want to stay in your court, attend all your councils and public gatherings.To see if your a good ruler, worthy of being Queen."

Nothing could stop Dany for letting out a laugh,"Have you gone mad? You have been denying my rule ever since you came in.Why should I let you be part of my most essential bodies of my rule?"

"Because if you are worthy, I'll give you a gift."

"What gift?"

"You'll see, if you are worthy."

Dany pondered for a bit before answering,"I go over with my council if we will let you in and be part of my rule.Or if you should die."

There was a silent pause for what felt like years, with Dany and Jon just staring at each other.Both of them trying to break the other.

"So this will be fun." Tyrion finally spoke up trying to break the tension."Jon lets find a place for you to stay."

"Will the dragon pits suffice?" Dany quipped, half serious.

"I'll organize the room your Grace." Tyrion said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you Tyrion, can I meet with you tonight in my room for a drink."

"Of course Jon, I would love to catch up and share stories.Especially if wines involved."

"Good." He then looked up at her.They both had one more stare down before he left.

"Until next time, Daenerys Targaryen." He said with ice in his voice.

"Until next time, Jon Snow." She said with fire in hers.


	4. Truth

Tyrion

Tyrion has been getting bored and growing ever more impatient waiting for Jon.Sure it was great to meet with a old acquaintence, but now Tyrion understood why he could go three years without talking or thinking about him.It was the dead of night, the time where he would usually be getting his cock sucked by whore or two, while drinking wine at the same time.You better have stories better then a woman's mouth Jon Snow.He has sorted the wine problem on his own, he managed to sneak a small leather wine skin from the kitchen.As he sat there drinking in the dimly lit area of the throne room, he was making more and more questions for the bastard.Like what he said to rile up the Queen? Did he actually request all of that just to give her a gift? What is he really here for? And what happened to him? Jon is a very guarded person, he was always very good at hiding his emotions but not from him.Tyrion could always see that little twitch of his muscle or glint in his eyes, even if most of the time he was cold.This time he just looked empty.He has grown, he looks more like his father in features but is definitely taller and stronger, but he never saw Eddard Stark with a stare as cold, guarded and dark as Jon.

While pondering, the man of question came through the entrance,"Did get lost or couldn't find the Pyramid? It's not that hard to miss, 800 feet tall with a Targaryen flag flying from it."

"Sorry about that Tyrion, I had some business to take care of." He said oddly not cold, he seemed to be softer around him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Jon.As beautiful as the tits on the harpies engraved into the walls are, I prefer the real thing on a real woman.I could be in a brothel right now, surrounded by many whores, with good wine in my belly and my seed in them." He stood up stumbling a bit from the wine he had consumed in Jon's absence."You better have good stories Snow."

"Are you drunk?" Jon asked actually shocked.

"Are you stupid?" Tyrion responded.

"How come the Targaryen has you on her council, but I criticise her once and she wants my head on a pike."

"I think that has to do more with your father help oust the Targaryen dynasty, but that's just me." He said as he walked down the steps, he almost fell on the last one but managed to correct himself."And what are you trying to say, You don't like my company?" He asked with a sarcastic pout.

Jon only sighed at him,"Come on, if your going to pass out drunk at least let it be near a bed."

As they walked through the silent halls of the Great Pyramid, Jon didn't say a word.He just looked forward and walked.What made it worse was that he had slowed down to match Tyrion's walking speed, which his legs were thankful for but his mind was finding the trip dull and unbearable.

"So, what do you think of Meereen?" Tyrion cracked under the silence.There they were, two men who haven't seen each other in years and they were having small talk.

"It's...different.And warm." Was all he said, Tyrion isn't looking forward to this drink now.

"Yes it is, well I guess it's better then being stuck on that bloody wall.All the women wear less too, probably after all those years it's probably more then maiden can handle." Tyrion chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and further the conversation.

"No, I've gotten use to the cold.I almost like it."

Tyrion stopped the conversation there, he had never heard another human say something so miserable in his entire life.Well done Jon Snow, you actually make me want to kill myself.Luckily they got to his room just seconds, finally more wine will help with the amount of sorrow Jon had laid on him.When they entered Tyrion looked at the room, Jon didn't want anyone to enter the room unless he said so and was with them, Tyrion wanted to see what the fuss was about.From what he saw it was just any other normal room in the Pyramid, that was when Tyrion spotted something in the corner of the room across the bed.It was a smaller bed, it was like a cot.All his thoughts were forgotten though as he tripped over his own feet, and hit his chin as he went crashing to the floor.He was left dazed for a second before looking up and seeing Jon holding to cups.

"You don't look like you need this but take it anyway." He said holding out one of the cups.

Tyrion stood up and took the cup.Jon then pulled up two chairs at a table, Tyrion placed his cup on it while he struggled climbing onto his chair.When he got up he took it into his hand again and held it up for Jon to meet it, and he did.

"Cheers." They both said as their cups hit of each other, and they both then took a big gulp.

"Just so you know," Jon said placing his cup back down again."I'm not a maid." He said his voice more warm, now this was more like it, telling lighthearted and fun stories.

"Ohh is that so Snow," he said taking his cup from his mouth."The last I knew the Night's Watch had a lack of women, and were not suppose to indulge in what's in between a woman.So tell me more, I'm intrigued." He said with a obvious smile across his face.

"It was a wildling during a ranging beyond the wall.We came across a small group of them and I was suppose to kill her, but I let her go instead.She came with a bigger group and I was the only survivor, I pretended to be a turn cloak so that I could find out their plans.To make sure that I abandoned my vows, she wanted to be with me.So I had too."

Tyrion let out a hearty laugh at that."So I had too! Oh yes Jon Snow, I bet as she stood there as naked as her nameday, it took everything in your power to fuck her.I say you would of preferred sticking your cock into a pile of snow, then between her legs.You drowned out the sounds of her moans, to you replying the Nights Watch oath over and over again in your head." Tyrion's stomach was sore from the laughing.

Jon actually gave him a smirk back.By the Gods! It actually has emotions, but it was gone even quicker.

"I ended up loving her, and she loved me." He said in a melancholic tone.

"What did she look like?" Tyrion said trying to lighten the mood again.

"She was beautiful, red hair."

Tyrion gasped."Red hair! Don't tease me Jon Snow.I haven't had my daily whore today." He groaned but turned into a chuckle."What ever happened to her?"

"She died in my arms."

Tyrion remained silent in disbelief.You poor bastard, probably the only love you'll probably ever know.From someone who didn't care that you were a bastard.What made it more disbelieving was how cool he said it, it came out of mouth with no emotions.You must of seen some terrible shit if played that off nonchalantly.You poor bastard.Hopefully he didn't have to kill her at least.

"You know what Dwarf." He said after a long period of silence."We are so different, your family killed my family, you hated your family I loved mine, you're a snake I'm a wolf.Yet you're the only person in this entire country that I trust."

Tyrion didn't know what to say to that, but he felt somewhat good about it,"Feelings mutual, Snow." He said raising his cup.Tyrion looked into Jon's eyes and saw he had a new look, he seemed like he was conflicted about something.Everytime Tyrion looked at him he seemed to look in a different direction.

"So I could trust you with a secret that you can't tell anyone, ANYONE, no matter what."

"Of course Jon, don't worry I say you get lonely on the wall and there are plenty of sheep." He chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Well, you need a new way to address me." He said looking back into his eyes."I'm no longer a Snow, I was legitimized.I'm a Stark."

"What?" Tyrion asked in disbelief."Congratulations Jon, how did that come to be?"

"Stannis spent sometime at the wall preparing to march south again, he wanted my help and in return I become a Stark of Winterfell and Warden of The North.I refused though, before he died in battle."

Stannis Baratheon dead? By the gods I didn't know they had the patience.Still, he deserved the throne more then his bastard nephew.

"Then I learned," Jon continued."That my brother Robb left a will with some Lords of the North, which named me a Stark."

"Wow!" Was all Tyrion could muster."Good story, Jon Stark.It rolls of the tongue, I might not be able to call you Snow but it doesn't mean I can't call you bastard."

"You didn't call me by my full title." Jon said.Tyrion didn't know what he meant but then it clicked.

"Oh sorry, Lord Commander Jon Stark of the Nights Watch.Gods you became pompous haven't you." He laughed sipping his wine.

"No Tyrion, that's not my full title." Some of his words caught in his throat, as if he were nervous.

This just confused Tyrion, what other titles could he have? He's a bastard, maybe legitimized, but he is in the Night's Watch."Then what's your full title then?"

"My full title is Jon of the house Stark, King in The North, King of Winter and the First Men, Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the Realm."

What! Tyrion just chuckled, to play it off as it were some bad joke, but he saw the look in Jon's face.By every fucking God, he was sitting across from a once bastard turned king.

"But how?" Tyrion said in a faint whisper from the surprise.He is a man of the Night's Watch.

"My brothers betrayed me.They mutinied against me, they were the only friends or family I had left Tyrion.And when you don't have friends or family, your only left with enemies.I planned on killing mine.I took Winterfell and The North back from the Bolton's, and declared The North independent.I then marched South and destroyed my enemies there, including Lannisters." He said looking into his eyes, searching for what Tyrion thought of that.

"Did any of my family survive?" He asked with fear and hope mixing in his heart.

"Only Jamie and all Lannister children, including Tommen." Jon reassured.

Tyrion started breathing again, at least the children and Jamie aren't killed.He then raised his cup to Jon."Thank you, Your Grace." He said mockingly."A toast! To the once bastard, now King in The North.King Jon Stark of Winterfell."

"Well that's what they call me up North." He said quickly, almost like he didn't want Tyrion to hear it.That made him a little suspicious.

"And then what do they call you in the South?" He asked confused again.

Jon looked away for a moment before looking Tyrion dead in his eyes again."They call me, Jon of the House Stark, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Tyrion jumped of his chair quickly and started smacking himself in the face.What in the Seven fucking Hells is going on! No he must be dreaming."No Jon, I might be drunk but not that drunk! In fact I don't think I've ever been that drunk! Don't fuck with me Jon, look me in the eyes and tell me you are who you say you are!"

Jon turned himself to face Tyrion his face as usual long, solemn, guarded, but showed nothing but truth."Tyrion Lannister, I swear to you on my honour and life.I took the Iron Throne."

By the Gods, he's telling the truth.Tyrion is having drinks with the most powerful man in Westeros, who until today only remembered him as the sad bastard of Lord Eddard Stark.Now the man he is helping the queen to defeat.

"What's with all this then, the Night's Watch clothes, Lord Commander and calling yourself Snow? Why say all these things if they weren't true."

"Because Tyrion," he began."I'll tell you probably my second biggest secret here right now, I don't want it.The Iron Throne, Westeros, none of it.So I'm here to see if this Daenerys Targaryen, is a worthy Queen for the South.If she knew that I was the King of Westeros here to give her the kingdom, she would just bow to my feet and try to answer to my every whim.If a king was in her council with a great gift for her she would change every discision she make to suit me, but no one could care less about the opinion of a bastard.Besides, I am a bastard legitimized or not, powerful King or Lord Commander of a fallen order, that is how I've been treated and it has always allowed me see what a person was truly like."

Tyrion was left speechless.It took a 18 year old bastard of the Night's Watch to tell him he's king of the Seven Kingdoms to do it.Let alone doesn't want it, that thought popped the question into his head.

"Why don't you want the Iron Throne Jon?"

Jon expression a body language seem to change at that one question, his whole body tensed up."Can you leave it Tyrion." He whispered.

"But Jon you're already ruling over The North, it would definetly garuntee The North's protection and more power.Yes there might be a foreign divide, but Aegon The Conqueror was just as or more foreign.What sane man would give that up? Why don't you want it?"

"Because it left a scar so deep it's making me go insane!" He grinded out through his clenched teeth."Do you think I'm like this because I'm just a miserable bastard from The North being dramatic! I have every right to be how I am, you have no idea what I have been through Tyrion! So many of my closest friends and my family have asked the same question, when I tell them they don't understand.So I'll do for you what I did for them, I'll show you."

Jon stood up abruptly, kicking the chair back almost breaking.That made Tyrion jump and put something into him Jon had never made him feel, fear.You will be a great king Jon Stark, he can see why people would adore him, he respects the man Jon's grown up to be and fears what he can do.Jon shrugged off the Night's Watch cloak, and started to unbuckle the belt that held his sword.

"What are you doing Jon?" He asked, getting more and more confused with Jon.

"I'm showing you.Besides the nights are hotter here."

He proceeded to take off his gloves, and Tyrion noticed how one of his hands looked as black as the gloves he wore over them.

"Gods Jon what happened to your hand?" 

"You think this is bad? Just wait." Jon answered as he continued to undress.

He removed his black doublet, leaving him only in a dirty cotton shirt. He grabbed the shirt by the collar and seemed to hesitate before pulling it over his head. What Tyrion saw almost made him spill the wine he had drank all over the floor.Jon's body looked to of been torn apart, it was littered with scars and cuts and the arm with his burnt hand reached all the way up to his elbow. It was charred and as black as coal.

"By all the fucking gods. Jon who...what did this to you?"

"What did this to me? The Wall did this to me, The North did this to me, all of Westeros did this to me!" Jon answered back with anger seem to be growing in him.The most emotional he has see. Him so far.

"They may look painful and sore Lannister, but imagine the memories that they all hold.Each a reminder of what I've been through.A reminder that my brothers betrayed me, a reminder people who I didn't know fought and died for my claim on The North, a reminder I was nearly burned alive to take my home back, a reminder I watched mass killings of innocents, the execution of Lords and the destruction of houses.And that's just The North Tyrion! I conquered Seven Kingdoms!" Jon finished his rant, picked his chair back up and slumped back down into his chair.His face turned back to normal but he looked even more depressed.

"That is why I don't want the South Tyrion.Too many painful memories." He said in almost a whisper.

Tyrion then saw Jon in a different light, he is only a boy of 18. A bastard meant for nothing in this world, that was thrown into the game of thrones. He played differently though, Jon is a honorable man who didn't use under hand tactics or scheming, he did what's right. He played the role that doesn't last long which shows his strength, but at what cost? Tyrion didn't know what to say to Jon, he couldn't understand what he has been through. As he just stared at Jon he realized something.

"Jon, one of those scars is where you heart." He said more of a question then a statement.

"A story for another time, my friend." Was all he said. After a pause he spoke up again. "That's why I'm here Tyrion, to see if the Targaryen is a worthy queen of the south.And a important ally in the war to come."

"War, what war? Where?" He said taking his seat again.

"A war beyond the wall."

"The wildlings can't be causing that much trouble."

"No Tyrion, White Walkers."

Tyrion would of laughed if their previous topics weren't so fucking miserable,"Come on Jon, I remember both of us agreeing years ago that White Walkers don't exist anymore. The most dangerous things north of the wall are snarks and grumpkins."

Jon leant towards Tyrion until their faces were inches away from each other. Jon's face was back to normal solemn, guarded and his eyes were so cold it put a chill down Tyrion's spine.

"Let me get one thing clear Lannister. I didn't freeze on a wall, conquer seven kingdoms and travel all this way to give them away for a few grumpkins and snarks. Tyrion Lannister Winter is coming, the long night is coming and the dead come with it. We need all the help we can get."

Tyrion stared into Jon's dark grey eyes, once again he was telling the truth. How could Tyrion deny him anyways, it was only a year ago he thought dragons weren't real.

"So Tyrion, can I count on your help to convince the queen to let me join you."

"From what I saw Jon, you made a bad impression on her. She can also be very stubborn, but I'll try my best."

"That'll be enough Tyrion." Jon said leaning back against his chair."Well Lannister I've told you my second biggest secret I probably should just tell my biggest."

Jon stood up and walked over to the far side of his bed, where he saw that cot like object. He leant over, picked up a bundle in cloth and walked backed towards him. His suspicions were confirmed the closer Jon got, and Tyrion saw the small head of a child peaking out.

"Tyrion Lannister meet the heir to The North, Princess Lyanna Stark. My daughter." 

Tyrion looked at the child, not much older then 4 months and had a crown of dark brown nearly black hair. Despite being disturbed from being picked up from her cot, the child was quiet, so quiet. Tyrion looked up and saw something that nearly shocked him, Jon was looking down at the child smiling. Well, at least the poor bastard could find happiness in something.

"Who has been looking after her while you were talking to the Queen?"

"Him." Jon nodded towards the bed. Which creaked when a a gigantic white wolf leapt on top of it, the direwolf had grown much bigger since Tyrion saw it years ago. It wasn't the size that intimidated Tyrion though (sure he had handled dragons before). It was the stare of its blood red eyes, it gave him chills.

"And the mother?" He asked after breaking his eye contact with the direwolf.

"Died in child birth." Jon said directing in gaze back to Tyrion, his smile disappearing with it. Tyrion didn't want to push the subject further, they've already talked enough about touchy subjects.

"Tyrion, I only ask one thing of you from this meeting. Don't tell anyone anything about what we've talked about, including the queen. About what I've been through, who I am, her. Promise me Tyrion, promise me."

"I won't tell a soul, Jon."

"Thank you."


	5. Council

Daenerys

"Oh Oh Uhhhhh!" Dany shouted at the peak of her climax. When Daario did the same she rolled of him and layed on the bed. They were both out of breath and sweaty from her aggressiveness tonight. She didn't know what came over her tonight, she just felt pumped and controlling. She didn't care though, it was the best ride she ever had and was the first time Daario couldn't handle her (which left him with a bite mark or two). She sat up and looked at him with his chest heaving.

"What's wrong Daario? Am I to much for you?" She quipped at him.

He only responded with more heavy breaths and his hand swiping away a bead of sweat. He was exhausted, but Dany, she felt she could go all through the night. She got out of the bed to go and get a cup of wine for her and Daario. She could feel his seed trickle down her, as she poured the wine and brought it back to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and held out one of the cups. 

"Drink up Naharis. Only a short break, I'm not finished with you yet."

He managed to pull himself up and take the cup. "Don't worry my queen, I'm not either. You'll have a bastard in you by the end of the night."

That dampened Dany's mood a bit, if only she was so lucky for that to happen. She would except a bastard at this point.

"I hope they don't all turn out like that bastard we met today."

Daario laughed as he put his arm around her waist and dragged her closerto him. "Now I know why you were so aggressive while fucking. Your still thinking of him."

"He would be the last thing I would be thinking of." Dany scoffed at him.

"Do you know what you're going to do with him?."

Dany let out a sigh, what a way to kill the mood entirely. "I don't know. Probably just tell him that I want his head and let him go running back to his wall. How good could that gift be anyways?"

"You could do that," he said tracing his finger along her thigh. "Or you could mount his head on pike outside the Pyramid."

Dany looked at him as if he has gone mad. "Are you mad? That'll make me look like a tyrant, killing random people that enter into my court, let alone staying under my roof as a guest. It would be unforgivable under the sight of Gods and men."

Daario took the last sip of wine from his cup before staring at Dany with eyes which were telling her she is wrong.

"He isn't some random person my Queen, he is a man that was lucky enough to get an audience with you. Then spat it back into your face by plaguing you with nothing but insults. So lets take this as an opportunity to show the Harpies how you treat people with such disobedience. Also you said it would be unforgivable in the sight of the gods. Are these the same gods that helped that bastard's family to oust yours? Sent you to the other side of the world to defend yourself? There are no gods Daenerys, and if there is they are cruel. This act wouldn't be unforgivable, it would be justice."

Daario does have a point. She does need to send the Harpies a message that she won't tolerate them, and who better then a bastard who insulted her and no one will miss. At the same time she will be getting justice for all her family her father, Rhaegar, her niece and nephew, the whole Targaryen dynasty. Who cares what the Gods think, there are hundreds of them each one claiming to be the real. No matter which one, none of them helped her, she is where she is not by the will of the gods but because of fire and blood.

"Fine Daario, I'll put your suggestion to the council tomorrow.But for now," she threw her empty cup to one side and straddled Daario. She took his now hard manhood and put it in her, which got her a grunt from him. "I still have to deal with you." She said before planting a hot kiss onto his lips.

____________

Dany walked into the council chambers the next morning, everyone there, and got straight down to business.

"I want that bastard dead by tonight. Start making plans and hiring an assassin to do the job. Any questions?" She announced authoritively, looking around scaling each of their reactions. Everyone seemed at taken aback by her order, each standing looking at each not knowing what to say. Except for Daario who was smiling from her approval of his plan, or from the show she gave him last night. Then, of course, the dwarf spoke up.

"Umm excuse me your Grace I am a tad hungover so I didn't hear you properly. What did you ask?" He said somewhat rehetorically.

"You heard me Lannister I want that bastard Snow dead." She stated more firmly.

The imp took a chair and stood up onto it so he was looking into her eyes across the table. "Please tell my Queen. Why do you want him dead?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Because Tyrion I gave him the honour and courtesy of my time. Time in which he spent insulting me, then had a nerve to ask to be part of my council. I'll show what happens when you disrespect the Queen." What she had said had squeeze and contort into something that looked like anger. "What's wrong Lannister? You don't like my discision?"

"No I don't your Grace," he answered bluntly. "I think it's a stupid decision, in fact I think it's fucking pointless."

"Careful with your tongue Lannister, you might join the bastard to the grave." She replied staring him down.

"And how do 'you' benefit from the death of Jon Snow?"

"It will send a message to the harpies. They'll see when I have his head mounted on the walls how dangerous it is to mess with a dragon."

"Oh yes I can just imagine the look on the leader of the Harpies face." He started talking in a sarcastic tone. "Cradled in the corner of the deepest cellar scared of what you did, when you killed a Westerosi bastard that they don't care about or have no association with them. If a group of people are going to react to his death it will be the commoners, because what they saw was you randomly kill one of your visitors under your roof."

"He is right Khaleesi," Ser Jorah spoke up, out of all the people to side with the dwarf especially over her, it was her bear. "Killing him under your roof will be the greatest sin you could commit in the eyes of the people. From Westeros to Asshai, none of your previous feats would matter, you would be hated by the people and punished by the gods your Grace."

"You see! You know you have to to be wrong when fucking Mormont agrees with me." Tyrion argued, trying to further his case.

"Are these the same gods that put me into exile the moment I was born, who killed all my family except for the one that sold me off like a whore, killed my husband & son and tossed me into the desert to fend for myself and my people. Tell me why any gods would gift me with the life I have had so far." She answered Ser Jorah's question, but aimed it towards Tyrion.

"That's another thing, the gift! You don't know what it is, it could be the most important thing you will ever receive!" Tyrion seemed to be getting desperate now.

"Your Grace, this gift may have information about Westeros that you could use on your conquest." Varys said slipping into the conversation on the side against her.

Nearly half of her council have challenged her order. She can't believe they're going against her and siding with the bastard that insulted her and them. Have they all gone mad! She then put on a stone face, looked around to everyone in the room and began to speak. 

"Let me make myself clear, I have given you an order to execute Jon Snow. What gift could a Westerosi bastard have that's fit for a queen. He directly challenged me and denied my ability to rule. He is also part of the family that murdered mine. So I will say it one more time, I am the Queen and I will have justice."

Tyrion then slammed his hand down onto the table with anger flaring in him, "By every fucking god that has ever existed you're the most stubborn person I have ever met!"

"I'm losing my patience with you Lannister. Next time I open my mouth to you fire will come out." She said with fire already in her voice.

Tyrion went to smash his fist against the table again and say something, but refrained and just stormed out of the room.

"The rest of ye can follow him. The council is over for today." 

People started leaving one by one after a few awkward bows and curtsies, once they all turned their backs to her she rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Things haven't been getting any easier for her since she returned, now she has her own council turning against her on top of the harpies and the imminent invasion by the Astapori and Yunkish.

"Do you mind if I stay and talk to you my Queen?" She heard a voice that startled her. She turned to see it was only Ser Barristan standing next to one of the open windows. 

"By the gods Ser Barristan you frightened me." Dany laughed. "Of course you can talk to me, your my closest and a dear friend." That put a smile on the old knight's face. Dany then pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember yesterday your Grace when I had that 'incident'."

Dany was trying to think what he was on about, then she remembered. Him putting his hand onto her shoulder and looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes I remember. What happened? Were you alright?"

"My Queen, I have been at war longer then you have been in this world, I have stared death in the face and willing to lay down my life for those I serve. But when that man Jon Snow walked into the throne room, I was never more scared in my life."

"Why would you be scared of him Ser Barristan?" She asked not understanding where he was going with this.

"Because that boy looks exactly like Eddard Stark. For a moment there I actually thought in that throne room yesterday, Eddard Stark came back from death to haunt me for what I've done. For not saving him."

"Why would you want to save the man who helped nearly wipe out my family? Who betrayed my father?" Dany had hoped this conversation would of took a different path, but she has gone too far. Ser Barristan has been a loyal servant, so she'll give him the courtesy of listening.

"It wasn't Eddard Stark who nearly wiped out your family, it was your father. And your father betrayed himself." She could see that Ser Barristan was starting to get emotional, something she has not seen him do. "Your father earned the name 'The Mad King' your Grace. He was a vicious and vile human being. I was forced to listen outside his door, as he beated and raped your mother."

What! Viserys had never told her anything about their father doing that. Ser Barristan must be lying, but why would he, he is dedicated to me and loyal. Where as Viserys abused her like their father did to their mother as Ser Barristan described. Maybe he was truly the mad king reborn.

"I was there that day," Ser Barristan continued. "When he burned Rickard Stark alive in his armour, while he forced his son Brandon to watch. He laughed while it happened, he was loud, but it couldn't drown out the sounds of their screams. And I could of stopped it" Ser Barristan was looking straight at her but his eyes had a far away look.

"Then the rebellion came, and Robert was on a warpath. He wanted to kill all things related to the Targaryens. Me and your brother fought at the battle of the Trident, he died, I was left wounded. I would of been killed too if Eddard Stark didn't convince Robert that I was a honourable man and was only doing my duty. He saved me from death that day. Lord Eddard defended my honour to his death your Grace, when he tried to get that bastard boy-king Joffrey off the throne he ordered for none of his men to harm me. He was then betrayed, captured and executed. I could of saved his father, I could of saved his brother, I could of saved him. Yet he saved me, and I couldn't do the same for him." Ser Barristan whirlwind of emotions ceased, with him resting on sadness now.

"He even tried to save your life my Queen."

"What?" She questioned in disbelief.

"When Robert told him about his plans to assassinate you, Eddard Stark resigned as Hand of the King."

Dany didn't know what to say or think. Most of everything she had been told as a child was a lie, yes Eddard Stark might of helped Robert in the rebellion. But he had just cause, and Ser Barristan actually knew and liked the man. His involvement though lead to the death of her father and family, but her father seemed to do that before the rebellion even started.

"Ok Ser Barristan this information is all well and good, but what does it have to do with his bastard son. You saw what he was like yesterday.@

"I finally have a chance to do good for the late Lord Stark. I'm not telling you to put him on the council or be a close advisor, just don't kill. Just banish him, because if he has a ounce of his father in him, he is a good man. Just please your Grace, don't kill him. Please."

Dany looked at the old knight, who nearly looked to be on the brink of falling down onto his knees and begging.

"I will take your opinion into consideration Ser."

Ser Barristan looked relieved. "Thank you, your Grace."

____________

Dany stood in the quiet and empty throne room awaiting for Jon Snow. She asked her council members to leave her to talk to the bastard on her own. Even though she knew a few of them were hiding somewhere to hear what she will say to him. Her attention was turned towards the entrance where she heard footsteps, and saw the bastard. Still all dressed in black, and carrying himself like he was the human embodiment of winter. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and and bowed his head.

"Have you come to a decision?" He said in his deep cold voice.

"Well, I've decided not to kill you." She said with a bit more heat in her's.

"That's a start."

"I would like to clear things up from yesterday. Yes my father killed some of your family, as did your father to mine. But we shouldn't judge eachother for what our fathers did to each other. We are our own person."

"I agree." He answered short and quick.

"One of my advisors told me once that I'm nothing like my father, and that's a good thing." She started moving down the steps to get closer to him, as she got to the last step she was looking at him at direct eye level. This was the first time she got a better look at him, how could someone as young as her be so cold. His eyes were grey(nearly black) and gave no emotion away. "The same advisor told me that if you had a ounce of your father in you, that would make you a good man."

He said nothing.

"So not only will I not kill you, but I'll agree to your proposal. To see if I'm worthy."

He bowed his head to her. "Thank you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"But if you ever deny my rule again I will have no trouble killing you."

"I never denied your rule Queen Daenerys, I questioned your rule. And if a leader can't give a reason for why they should rule, why should they."

"Well, well Jon Snow, you might have some wisdom to share with the council after all."

He merely nodded his head. "Until next time Daenerys Targaryen." He said with emotionless eyes.

She burned her eyes into his. "Until next time Jon Snow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and season 6.


End file.
